Azabache & Rubia
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Porque TODOS deben respetar la regla fundamental a la hora de desayunar. MadaDei. “Y Li regresa, con su mala escritura y sus historias de caño” ¿Humor? One-Shoot.


**D**_isclaimer_: ¿Por qué, ¡Oh gran Dios del _yaoismo_!, Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto?

**A**_dvertencia: _Si eres una lectora **rubia** solo puedo decir: …por favor, no te ilusiones.

**P**_areja_: Neh, no lo se… ¿si estaba en el archivo de historias Madara & Deidara que pareja podría ser? ¿Ehm? ¿Ehm?

**A**_viso: _Algún día seré grande y fuerte y podré vencerte… ¡Y podré aplastarte! _*Coff*_ Con cariño, a Tamara.

* * *

**A**zabache **&** **R**ubia

-

— ¿Itachi-san…le gustan las chicas? —preguntó con voz juguetona, con un enorme trasfondo macabro.

El aludido posó su mirada en la mascara. Frío y ausente observó al enmascarado con mucho cuidado. Un intercambio de miradas fue suficiente. Itachi tragó saliva.

¿Y ahora que sucedía con su maestro?

Todos los miembros de Akatsuki fijaron su mirada en el Uchiha más joven, esperando una respuesta. Incluso Pein parecía interesado. En realidad el poseedor del Rinnegan estaba agradecido, prefería mil veces que Madara descargara su _maldad_ contra Itachi…y no con él.

— ¿Itachi-san? —Repitió _Tobi,_ elevando el tono de voz—. ¿Itachi-…?

—Si —lo cortó, de inmediato—. Si Tobi…me gustan las chicas.

—Ohhh —el azabache dejó salir un ofensivo sonido de sorpresa. Obviamente pretendía dar a entender que esperaba una negativa como respuesta—. Baya…

Hidan fue el primero en dejar salir una fuerte carcajada. Para después ser acompañado por Kisame. Itachi los fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó el Uchiha menor, observando fijamente al inmortal. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia que un inepto, como lo era Hidan en su concepto, se burlase de él con toda frescura.

—Bueno —empezó el albino—. Es solo que, si Tobi lo pregunta es porque quizás tenía ciertas dudas sobre que tan masculino eres…

— ¡Claro, claro! —celebró el de mascara, mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro cubierto—. Tengo dudas sobre eso.

La risa de Kisame subió de tono, siendo cada vez más humillantes.

Itachi arrugó el entrecejo, al tiempo que intentaba comprender que sucedía. ¿Por qué carajos había decidido Madara meterlo hoy en su jugarreta? Genialmente, _Tobi_ nunca se metía con Itachi. Intentó, de forma inútil, hacer contacto con la mirada de su mentor.

— ¿Porque tienes…—Itachi realizó un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper el tenedor que tenía en su mano derecha—. …dudas sobre eso?

—Por que —se explicó Tobi, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pareces una chica…

La mesa se quedó en sepulcral silencio. Todos habían dejado de comer y era seguro que nadie parpadeaba. Distintas ideas vagaban por la mente de los ninjas exiliados pero casi todas llegaban al mismo punto:

_Itachi activaría el sharingan y mataría a Tobi._

Casi todas.

Deidara miraba a Madara sin entender. No le molestaba ni un poco el hecho de que molestase a Itachi, en realidad, era bastante bueno ver como lo humillaba. Pero generalmente Madara tenía una razón para hacerlo, es decir, solo a él lo sacaba de quicio sin razón alguna…solo a él _podía_ sacarlo de quicio sin razón alguna*****. No se preocupaba de lo que muchos estarían previendo: que Itachi lo matara, no, no le preocupaba. El rubio sabía que su compañero podía acabar con el Uchiha menor antes de que la pelea siquiera hubiese iniciado.

_Pero aún así…_

Se sintió tan estúpido al terminar ese pensamiento en su mente. ¡Bah! ¡Él podía hacer lo que quisiera! ¡No le importaba en lo absoluto!

_Pero aún así…no le gustaba que Madara volcara toda su atención en el __otro Uchiha._

Itachi mordió su lengua hasta que su boca se llenó de sangre y esta chocó contra sus labios, exigiendo salir. …¡No, claro que no!

— ¿Parezco…una…chica? —repitió, entre dientes.

—Así es —contestó _Tobi_, simplemente—. Y, también actúas como una…

—Baya —soltó Hidan, mientras se acomodaba mejor. Podía ver venir una buena pelea y para nada se la perdería.

¡Basta! ¡Basta, basta, basta! ¡No lo soportaría! ¡No importaba que fuese su superior él no dejaría que…!

Tragó saliva.

Un _encantador_ destello rojo le había dado un _cordial_ saludo desde la mascara de su portador. Joder. Algo le decía que si se atrevía a responder aquella mañana serviría como saco de boxeo al Amaterasu.

Tomó una gran cantidad de aire, rogando por que llegase a su cerebro y pudiese pensar mejor. Tenia que pensar…pensar porque Madara había decidido atormentarlo justo a él. Miró a su alrededor, una y otra vez.

Tardó solo unos segundos en darse cuenta.

_Mierda_

—Pareces una chica —reiteró _Tobi_, con descaro.

Itachi tragó su propia sangre. Miró de nuevo el rojo carmín en su oculta mirada. ¡Joder! Aún así, no lo permitiría…

— ¿Y que? —Respondió Itachi, afín—. ¿Acaso te gusto?

Deidara miró al enmascarado con todo el disimulo que fue capaz de fingir.

—No —respondió Tobi sin alterarse—. Porque que mi me gustan las _rubias_ —completó, con jugoso doble sentido.

La mesa quedó de nuevo en silencio, al tiempo que cierto artista se aseguraba a si mismo matar a Madara cuando todo aquello terminase. Sintió su rostro arder, cual volcán en erupción…y lo peor de todo, no ardía por la ira.

Madara se regodeó bajo la mascara, disfrutando lo productivo de la mañana.

Le echó otra mirada a Itachi.

_Si que lo había sacado de sus casillas…_

Su sonrisa creció.

Eso se sacaba por robarle el puesto en el desayuno, _todos_ sabían que solo él se sentaba junto al voluble artista en la mesa.

**F**in

* * *

**G**_losario: _(_¿What that fuck_?)

(*****): Celoso, posesivo.

-

-

**N**_otas de la _**A**_utora:_

¡Buuuuu!

¡Buuuuu!

Oh por Dios, aquí llego yo con mis escritos de caño. Si, lo saqué de la basura.

¡Buuuuu!

Si, abuchéenme, tírenme tomates, saquen de mi cuerpo y vendan mis órganos, pero **no** se metan con mi madre. En fin, ¿Cómo alguien puede escribir tan mal y encima dedicarlo a alguien? Joder Tamara, espero algún día me perdones por darte esta cosa que ni nombre tiene. _Vamos_, y ese nombre: solo a mí se me ocurre un título tan cutre.

Sería un descaro pedir un review, pero como soy una pinche descarada:

¿**R**eview?


End file.
